Mickie is Done?
by XxDomoIIDivaxX
Summary: Mickie needs a break from wrestling after recent actions with lay-cool and losing a best friend.Many miss her and others don't but they were all wondering the same thing.Will Mickie James return to WWE


It's was raw and mickie james and maria had just won their match against laycool when maria out of nowhere takes mickie's belt and hits her in the back of the head(finally the heel turn of maria). Maria starts to punch and kick mickie when michelle and layla join. After 5 minutes melina kelly and trish come out to help. Mickie is taken to the backstage check-up area while the crowd is chanting it's ok u'll get better and melina kelly trish at her side.

John walks in."Baby r u ok" john asked with concern. Mickie nodded and said,"John i'm gonna take a break from wrestling for a while i couldn't deal with that from laycool every week now maria to i just need time and i think we do to" mickie grabbded her bag and headed for her car."Wait are u breaking up with me"john asked. Mickie stopped turned looked at him then continued to her car and drove off as john watched her and tears coming down his eyes. When he arrived at his hotel room he sat there for hours crying thinking about mickie and the ring he bought earlier today.

It's next week on raw and Vince is going to address the wwe universe."Tonight i'm here to address some of the recent Diva actions so i would like laycool and maria to come down."Laycool's music hit's and michelle layla and MARIA come out to there new titantron. They enter the ring talking amoungst themselves doing hand gestures and that sort of stuff."You see ladies i called u out here to ask for an explanation on what u did to mickie james last week on raw giving her a concussion and broken rib causing her to have 2 months out of wrestling to recover. Mr. technitions man will u please roll the footage of last week."mr mcmahon said. The footage rolls of last week slowing down of the part where mickie on a part to make it seem like she got hurt but it's all an act to give her the desired time off. As the video ends michelle and maria are laughing because layla is mocking mickie."Now that these actions have been repetative...YOU"RE...FIREEDDDDDD."The crowd is cheering where michelle layla and maria are down playing games and break down crying. Then the DIVAS LOCKER room appears on the jumbotron(melina kelly kelly trish stratus candice michelle beth phoenix kaitlyn aj naomi cameron alicia fox aksana lilian garcia natalya rosa mendes the bella twins cherry jillian lita maryse tiffany torrie wilson) start dancing then they show the mens locker room and there have their jaws dropped looking at the monitor."Now i'm going to have to ask u to leave this way a proceed to the fans because ur not aloud backstage because i dont think anybody wants to say goodbye...so get the hell out of my ring before i will have u taken out."vince said with passion. The girls left and theree days of tuture to the wwe divas are now officially over.

Now 6 months later it's time for mickie james return to the wwe although nobody know's it. Maria comes out to explain how there was a cmpetition between her michelle and layla to re earn a contract due to the fact creative needs more divas for the wrestlemania 25 battle royal. When she finishes mickie's music hits she runs to the ring attacks maria into saying,"I QUIT BECAUSE I CANT' TAKE THIS PSCHYO CHICK".Raw ends now lets go to mickie backstage. Mickie is walking to her car knowing shhe did what was right when john comes out of nowhere turns her around and kisses her for 20 minutes until they break."I missed you"john said there foreheads touching."I missed u to"mickie said. John gets down on one knee and says,"mickie laree james i love u and i cannot live without you it was the worst moment of my life when u left me and i hope u dont do it again" he slids the ring on her finger"i've been waiting 6 months to ask u this...will u marry me"john said."Yes yes i will marry u john felix anthony cena"mickie said crying then they kiss again.

In the end they have been happily married for 4 years have 2 kids 1 girl 1 boy rose and jason. And r know as mr and mrs champ!


End file.
